The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
As is known in the art, the Internet may also allow users to engage in a quasi-real-time, interactive dialogue. For example and through the use of the Internet, users may engage in synchronous communication sessions (e.g., video conferences). Unfortunately, such synchronous communication sessions may require the use of proprietary (and costly) video conferencing equipment such as e.g., specialized systems that incorporate video display equipment (e.g., a monitor), video capture equipment (e.g., a video camera), and audio capture equipment (e.g., a microphone).